


Fad

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [81]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo. Needs. It. (For Poe.)





	

The students are all home for the pre-holiday preparations, and pilots work pretty much up til the last moment, so Kylo is… well… _bored_.

He’s made too many cakes and cookies because now they can’t eat them all. Poe’s smile was a little stiff upon seeing the last batch, even when Kylo said it was for taking to the pilots. And the mechanics keep looking at him funny (with Bryan headed for the hills) when he tries to feed _them_ , so Kylo can’t bake any more.

And their place is tidy and organised and so that’s gone. There’s enough decorations, and you can only float garlands around so much before you have to admit you had it right the last time and to stop messing.

Daytime holo is boring. Kylo flicks from channel to channel in frustration, and (much to his chagrin) finds he likes the shopping channels as much as the ‘so my husband is cheating on me with a whole cantina band’ shows. 

It’s something about the patter, the ridiculous _you never knew you needed this but you need it more than air_ about things that he has no clue how someone invented them. The overly-earnest voices, the pattern behind it. It’s just hypnotic in all the wrong ways, and he can’t help but watch in fascination.

The latest thing, though… man. It’s perfect. So he’s mocked some other offerings mercilessly, but this? It’s a multi-tool accessory for use in a cockpit, and really: who doesn’t need all those millions of functions? Why don’t ships come with them built in? So this can be invented, instead.

It holds drinks, even in zero-G. It wipes your HUD and dash. It tells you the local time on multiple homeworlds. Displays pictures of your loved ones. Plays music. Probably massages your prostate or clit or something. Whatever. 

Poe needs one. And so Kylo tries to make a holo-call, only to find the network is jammed. _Of course_. It’s so ingenious _everyone will want one so he has to get it soon so no other pilot gets it and makes Poe jealous_. He isn’t aware he’s chewing his nails until he nearly bites his finger off, and that does it.

Out comes the datapad, and he calls up the online booking section for the– nope. Damnit. He can’t get the verified by Ventooine thing to work on his account. Damn damn damn damn…

Original creator? Nope. Their site redirects to the shopping channel. Third party resellers? It’s new. Why would anyone buy one to resell the day it gets announced? No recycling, and then there’s cheap knock-offs, and…

By the time Poe comes home, Kylo has to slam things shut so he can’t see what he was looking at. He’s in the middle of a three-way swap with someone, has a vendor dispute open, and is writing a complaint that his bank will let him have a debit account under ‘Kylo’, but won’t accept his credit check because he used to be ‘Ben’. 

“…babe?”  


“Mmmm?”  


“…I think you maybe need to leave the house tonight?”  


“No!”  


“…have you eaten _at all_ today?”  


“…yes?” Or was that yesterday.  


Poe grabs his hand, and yanks. “Come on. I’m taking you out.”

“But I’m–!”  


“It can _wait_ ,” Poe insists.  


Kylo can’t say why it won’t, it would give the surprise away. (He’ll wait until Poe goes to sleep and continue then.)


End file.
